


【ggad】我的挚爱

by YXS05



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXS05/pseuds/YXS05





	【ggad】我的挚爱

“盖尔…盖尔…呜…啊！”阿不思看着自己手里喷涌而出的白灼，间隙地长叹了一口气，他的身体因为高潮还在微微颤抖着，然后他斜倒在床上，眼睛里带着呆滞的渴望，看着床头柜上放着的照片。那是他和盖尔特的合照。

“阿尔？”盖尔特的声音从阿不思身后传来，阿不思触电一般惊慌的伸手去捞床头柜上的照片，想把它藏在自己怀里。但相框在他的指尖轻轻滑动了一下，然后掉落在了地上，伴随着巨大的声响，玻璃碎了一地，他精心装裹的照片从里面滑了出来。

“盖…盖尔…我…”阿不思被誉为天才的大脑在那一瞬间死机了，他惊恐的转过头，看见的是盖尔特紧皱的眉头，和灰色眼睛里的惊讶。

“阿尔你…”“对不起…对不起…”阿不思慌乱的扯过一边的杯子盖住自己下身的脏乱，然后他把头埋进手里低声呜咽起来。看到自己最好的朋友拿着自己的照片在自慰，盖尔特应该觉得他是个变态吧，一定再也不想见到他了，又或者觉得他很恶心…

阿不思的脑子里在飞速预想着盖尔特会用什么样的目光看自己，他那么骄傲那么完美的一个人，怎么会交上自己这样的朋友，他一定会狠狠地耻笑自己，叫他滚的远远的。

“阿尔…”盖尔特绕过那一片玻璃碎片，坐到了阿不思的身边，“你在干什么？”盖尔特问。“我…盖尔…对不起…”阿不思哭的更伤心了，盖尔特这是要来责问他了。

“看着我。”盖尔特的手伸向阿不思的下巴，用一种温柔而不可抗拒的力量，把他的头抬了起来。“看着我，阿尔。”

“不要…不要这样…求求你。你可以揍我一顿，不要觉得我恶心…”阿不思的头被抬起来，泪水湿湿的糊在他脸上，他的眼睛成了深红色。阿不思不敢看他，怕从他的眼睛里看到厌恶。

“你喜欢我吗？阿尔？”盖尔特凑得有点近，让阿不思很慌张，他开始挣扎起来，“告诉我，阿尔。你喜欢我吗？”盖尔特的表情很严肃，阿不思看向了他的眼睛，很意外，没有厌恶也没有恶心，反而是一种渴望。

“盖尔…不要…不要讨厌我。”阿不思很害怕，他的确很害怕。“我不讨厌你，阿尔。”盖尔特笑了，他再一次坚持不懈地问“你喜欢我吗？”

“喜欢…”阿不思又把头低下来了，他隐藏了这么久的爱慕，在说出来之后反而释怀了。“你在害怕什么？”盖尔特又问。“你会觉得我恶心，我会失去你这个朋友…”阿不思回答。

“为什么？”盖尔特再一次笑了，阿不思觉得有点奇怪，他抬头看着那一对灰色的眼睛，里面蓄满了他看不明白的东西。“因为…你应该喜欢女孩子啊…”阿不思错开眼睛回答。

“我的阿尔…”盖尔特的动作把阿不思吓了一跳，他把他搂进了怀里，他们的脸凑的那么近。“为什么你会觉得，我不像你喜欢我一样喜欢你？或者说，更加？”

“什么？”阿不思诧异地从他怀里抬起头，然后他立刻被吻住了。那是盖尔特的唇，他的手就压在阿不思的后脑上，吻里带着渴望已久的掠夺欲，逼的阿不思无处遁形。

“盖尔…唔…”阿不思开始推搡对方，起初盖尔特只是以为他太激动了，但之后，盖尔特才从对方剧烈起伏的胸膛感受出来，阿不思在哭。

“不要这样戏弄我，求你了…”盖尔特放开阿不思之后，后者逃离一样的和他拉开距离，然后放声大哭起来。“为什么觉得我在戏弄你，”盖尔特的眼里带上无奈，他的这个朋友就是太聪明，所以想的也太多了。

“你不是…不是…戏弄我吗…”阿不思在啜泣，话说的断断续续。“我不是，阿尔。”盖尔特甩掉自己的皮夹外衣，爬上了床，“我才是那个胆小鬼。”

阿不思抬头看着盖尔特向他倾过来，然后吻温柔如蜻蜓点水一样略过他的唇。“我也在逃避你，阿尔。我也会害怕失去你，因为我太爱你了。”

阿不思的眼里充斥着难以置信，盖尔特的手捏住他前额的一缕发丝，自顾自的接着说，“你改变了我太多，你让我开始恐惧，阿尔，恐惧自己的情感，恐惧失去你之后的自己会变成什么样，都是因为…”阿不思没有等他说完，把自己的唇压了上去，他直起身的时候杯子从小腹上滑落，他就这么全身赤裸的压倒了盖尔特。

“爱我吧盖尔，进入我吧…”阿不思听见自己这么说。“速速取来。”盖尔特从腰后掏出魔杖，一句咒语之后落在他手里的是一瓶半透明的液体。

“这…唔…”盖尔特手里的是润滑剂，阿不思没说完就被他堵住了嘴。衣服和魔法杖被盖尔特粗暴的扔下了床，他们疯狂的亲吻彼此。

“唔…”阿不思的一条腿被抬高，盖尔特的手指沾着润滑剂莽撞的往里面送，这让阿不思有点不好受。“抱歉。”盖尔特罕见的向他道歉，但手上的速度并没有减缓，向来从容的他很着急。

“没事…”阿不思在尽力放松自己，一直到手指增加到四根，他都没有再出声，只是沉默的咬住下唇。

“我要进去了。”盖尔特看着那对被情欲渲染过，带着诱惑的蓝色眼睛，他按耐不住自己，一个挺腰送到了最深处。“啊！”阿不思再也没办法控制自己，叫了出来。

“我忍不了了…”盖尔特低吼了一声，他把阿不思的手环绕在自己颈部，双手撑着床垫，腰部高抬后落下，像要拼尽全力冲刺到对方的最中心。阿不思破碎的叫声里带着痛感与舒爽，在最初的不适应之后，他开始主动迎合对方。

“阿尔…阿尔…”盖尔特把脸埋在阿不思的颈窝，他张开嘴一口咬在阿不思细腻白皙的脖子上。盖尔特松开唇之后留下的是一串血珠，他咬的很用力。阿不思却只是闷哼了一声，双手无意识地抱的更紧，侧过脸把唇送上去。

“不要…离开我…永远…”阿不思已经被身体里的东西搅得分不清一切，在迷茫间，这一句的发言却异常清晰。这狠狠地刺激着盖尔特，他立刻用几个猛烈的俯冲把阿不思压榨地失声尖叫，然后他们一起射了出来，

“我答应你，我的挚爱。”


End file.
